Wall structures formed from a plurality of prefabricated panels are used extensively in commercial and industrial buildings for dividing interior regions of the building into smaller working spaces. Such structures have proven particularly effective in providing greater privacy, while additionally minimizing noise. The panels are provided with many different exterior finishes, such as colored plastics, carpets and fabrics, so that the panels can be used to improve the interior decor. These panels also provide maximum flexibility since they can be readily assembled or disassembled and moved about whenever a rearrangement of the available space is desired.
While wall structures employing such prefabricated panels have proven highly desirable for the numerous reasons set forth above, nevertheless these structures have long created a problem with respect to the electrical and communication cables used to service the spaces defined by the wall structures. The wall structures formed from such panels have required that auxiliary raceways be mounted on the front of the panels for accommodating the power and communication cables. However, these auxiliary raceways have proven undesirable since they project outwardly from the front of the panels and thus destroy the appearance of the wall structure. These outwardly projecting raceways also prevent office equipment from being located directly adjacent the wall panel, and also constitute undesirable dust and dirt collectors.
In addition, these auxiliary raceways require that the electrical wiring be totally installed after the wall structure has been assembled in the desired location. This thus requires substantial time on the part of an electrician so as to accomplish the desired electrical installation, and accordingly greatly increases the cost of the installation. Further, when movement of the wall structure is desired, such as by disassemblying some or all of the panels and then reassemblying same in a new location or orientation, it is necessary to have an electrician disconnect the power cables prior to disassembly, and then reinstall the power cables after the wall panels have been reassembled. These auxiliary power raceways have thus greatly restricted the flexibility and hence the desirability of wall structures of this general type.
While attempts have been made to provide prefabricated wall panels with electrical sockets incorporated therein, nevertheless these prefabricated panels have not been totally prewired in a manner so as to permit a plurality of such panels to be readily connected or disconnected in a simple and efficient manner without requiring an electrician to either install or remove the power cables.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide:
1. An improved wall or partition structure formed from a plurality of prefabricated panels releasably joined together, which prefabricated panels are individually electrically prewired to facilitate the supplying of electrical energy to the regions bounded by the wall structure. 2. A wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein a plurality of said prefabricated panels can be readily connected together, both mechanically and electrically, without requiring any complex external wiring.
3. A wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein each prefabricated panel is individually prewired and has power connectors located adjacent the opposite ends thereof, whereby a plurality of adjacent panels can be easily electrically connected by a flexible electrical connector.
4. A wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the power connectors are fixedly associated with the panel and disposed adjacent the opposite lower corners thereof, and wherein the flexible electrical connector includes plug portions adapted to coact with socket portions formed on the power connectors of two adjacent panels for electrically interconnecting the adjacent panels.
5. A wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the panel includes a raceway fixedly associated therewith and extending along the lower edge thereof, which raceway accommodates therein electrical cables which extend between and electrically connect the power connectors disposed adjacent the opposite lower corners of the panel.
6. A wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the raceway has a space therein for accommodating communication cables to facilitate the mountng of these cables along the wall structure.
7. A wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the power connector comprises a power block having a conventional electrical socket associated therewith, which socket opens outwardly from both sides of the panel so as to accommodate a conventional electrical plug.
8. A wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the flexible electrical connector permits relative swinging movement between two adjacent wall panels, and hence between the connected power connectors, so that the wall panels can be angularly oriented as desired.
9. A wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the prefabricated panel has a rigid rectangular frame formed from channellike rails, which define a hollow passage extending completely around the panel so as to accommodate therein power or communication cables.
10. A wall structure, as aforesaid, which provides numerous electrical sockets integrally associated therewith to permit efficient utilization of electrical equipment within the spaces or regions bounded by the wall structure without having to resort to the use of extension cords and the like.
Other objects and purposes of the present invention will be apparent to persons familiar with systems of this type upon reading the folliwing specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.